France's Box
by Lady-Pyrien
Summary: Spain wants to play hide and seek tag, but Romano can't find him anywhere. He soon finds him, but what's this?


_This is for Windup-Charmer for being so awesome~_

* * *

_**France's Box**_

* * *

Romano glared into the den at the paintings on the wall. He hated being at France's place and he was quite mad that he was forced to go in the first place. He spun around to see Spain walking in, "Hi, Lovi~" he smiled.

The Italian just rolled his eyes and turned away, "What do you want, bastard? I'm trying to look at … art …" he growled lightly.

His former boss walked over and tentatively reached out and poked Romano's shoulder, "Tag! You're it!" the fully grown man/nation took off running through the house like a bat out of hell, leaving behind a fully confused South Italy.

"What the hell?" he muttered, walking in the direction he'd seen the man run. The further he walked, the more confused he became. Antonio was no where to be seen.

He passed the kitchen, yet the Spaniard wasn't there. The bathroom also lacked the man.

"Where the fuck are you hiding?" he looked in a closet and then another room. He'd been at it for ten minutes and all he'd found was the knowledge that France's house was too damn big.

"Ah, mon ami? What are you doing up here?" France asked, walking down the hall, "Dinner is being served shortly in the dining hall."

Lovino looked at him and glared, "As if it was any of your business, creepy bastard, but Spain came up here running around like some stupid child …"

"Oh?" France raised his brow, "Well .. find him quickly, okay? Ma petite tortue shouldn't have to miss dinner because he's running from you~"

Romano wanted to hit him, but France walked away, chuckling. Besides, he really did have to find Spain soon.

He walked down the winding halls and came across a room marked 'guest'. The door was cracked open and the Italian man pushed his way into the room, "Bastard? Are you in here?" he called out lightly. The room was lit up and filled with strange things Romano would rather not have to see ever again. He was beginning to think it wasn't a _guest_ guest room but rather one of France's _guest's_ bedrooms.

Whips, chains, toys … they were littered about the room and he was going to kill Spain if he was in the room. The closet was wide open, but Romano didn't want to go near it.

He checked under the bed and near the large stack of pillows in the corner, but ran out of ideas of where he could be in this particular room. As he was about to leave he heard faint tapping noise coming from a large chest he'd missed. Slowly, the nation walked up to it and kicked it. He heard a yelp from inside and he sighed, lifting the latch and opening it.

Antonio popped up and smiled, "Lovi found me!" his arms encircled Romano's waist and pulled him forward into the box as well. Romano blushed and pushed against the Spaniard, but Spain held his tightly, kissing his cheek.

"Mi tomate is so super smart!" Spain laughed lightly, setting Romano down in his lap, a leg on either side of him.

"Shut up bastard!" Romano glared, beating his fists against Spain's chest. The man laughed, but toppled forward when Lovino leaned too far back. The Italian hit the wall of the box as Antonio fell forward on top of him. The box closed around them and the only light coming it was from the small one inch holes surrounding the entire box.

"Fuck … that hurts, jerk, open this thing up so we can get out of here!" Romano glared, kicking his foot up into the top of the box. He felt utterly uncomfortable with his legs up and his back bent against the wall.

Antonio grunted lightly, hitting his head against the top of the box, "Ouch!" he pushed at it, but it wouldn't budge, "I'm sorry, Lovi … I forgot to mention I was stuck in here as well … the lid won't come up!"

"We're trapped in here?" Lovino yelled, reaching up with one of his hands. It was no use. The lid was stuck tight.

Spain groaned again as Romano shifted, trying to get more comfortable in the box, "Lovi … please don't move like that …"

Romano glared, "Fuck you. You got us stuck in here, I'm just trying to make my stay comfortable!" he shifted again. Spain reached forward and gripped Romano's hips tightly.

"I said please …"

The Italian growled, squeezing his legs together, trying to squish Spain and make him stop, "Damn it, Lovi … stop … please …" his voice was strained, yet Lovino refused to stop.

Without warning, Romano found Antonio's lip pressed tightly against his own in a needy kiss. His mind raced and he pushed the man back, "What the he-" Spain's lips once against found his and massaged against them desperately.

The younger nation felt Antonio's hands groping at his body, feeling his sides, his hips and everywhere, in the limited space, he could reach. Romano moaned into the kiss and found himself pushing into it.

Antonio pried his lips apart with his tongue and pressed Romano's down to win the dominance. His hands slipped up Lovino's shirt and brushed over the warm, smooth flesh. He envied Romano for managing to avoid most of the damaging effects of war. His skin was not flawed like most nations.

Spain found the sensitive pink bud he was looking for and gave it a light squeeze. This earned a gasp from Lovino. The Italian groaned in annoyance at not being able to stretch out or move like his body wanted to. He tried to arch his back, but his neck began to hurt and he growled lightly, letting himself rest back against the wall of the box.

He moaned again when Spain ran his thumb over his nipple.

Their lips parted and Spain dipped his head to Romano's ear, "Mi querido …?"

"Y-yes?" he breathed out, finding it hard to focus on anything but the light pleasure brought on with each touch.

Spain nibbled lightly on his ear lobe. He nuzzled his faced light against Romano's, "I want you …" he muttered. The Italian positioned awkwardly in his lap moaned softly at his words, "Can I have you?"

Romano's breath hitched and he reached up with the arm not being used to support himself and grabbed the back of Spain's head, pulling him over for a fiery kiss, "Yes!"

Antonio moaned, reaching down to Lovino's pants. He unbuttoned them and pulled them up as far as he could, at least to free the entrance he needed to get at. His fingers wrapped around Romano's member, stroking the hardened flesh. His love moaned loudly, "Damn it, Spain …"

Fumbling with his own pants, he finally managed to free himself up. He reluctantly let go of Romano and slipped his pants down over his hips and groaned in excitement. Spain raised his fingers to his mouth and coated them nicely. The Spaniard brought them down, finding he had to lean forward a bit to position his hand just right. His first finger sunk in slowly, allowing Romano to get used to the feeling. He heard a hiss as the opening tightened around him.

Spain groaned softly in anticipation before sinking in a second finger. The two digits moved apart and pushed and pulled, causing Romano to moan softly. He added a third and was already loving the tightness he felt gripping at his fingers greedily.

Their lips met again in sloppy, desperate kiss. Antonio reached behind him with his free hand, but cursed, "Lovi …" he muttered, breaking the kiss, "Can you reach my wallet?"

Romano growled lightly, but moaned when Spain hit his sweet spot, "I c-can try …" he fumbled around, trying to find the fallen wallet. Finally grasping it, he brought it forward, "H-he-Oh!" he moaned again as the spot was hit.

"Thank you, mu Lovi …" Antonio muttered, pulling his fingers from the tight hole to grab the wallet and pry it open. Inside he found a small wrapper and he pulled it out. After tearing it open, he rolled the lubricated rubber onto him, "Ready, mi querido?"

The Italian growled lightly, "I've been ready, bastard …"

Not a moment later, Lovino gasped feeling Antonio fill him up. Pain shot through his body and he growled in frustration at not being able to stretch out his body. Once Antonio was fully inside of him, the older nation began his series of awkward, short thrusts.

"Damn it, bastard …" Romano gasped, "What the hell is this? I wait for years for this moment and- Oh god, Antonio!"

The Spaniard, who did not like to be called, or implied in this case, lame in bed, or box, upped his game and shifted his knees a bit to thrust a bit deeper and straight into Romano's sweet spot. Antonio knew he did well when he felt his lover's fingers curl into his hair and neck.

He moaned Romano's name and growled at the limited room and dim lighting. He wanted desperately to see Romano's face twist in pleasure.

Images came to Antonio's head, but they weren't the same. They were, however, enough to make his stomach twist with fire as she sped up, using the moans of his Italian to keep him going.

Romano moaned over and over, calling out to Antonio, begging for him to go faster, to hit the spot again. He groaned, gripping himself and stroking the sensitive, warm flesh. Tremors of pleasure ran through his body and he felt his release build up quickly.

Antonio hit his spot dead on again, making him see stars as his body orgasmed. The Italian groaned as the aftereffects of his release set in. His Spanish lover grunted, pushing deep inside before finding his own release.

The two gasped in the cramped space and Spain whimpered, trying to pull himself out of Romano. He slipped off the condom and tossed it behind him. The man then helped Romano out by pulling up his pants and buttoning them again.

Silence filled the small box and Antonio groaned in discomfort as his legs had fallen asleep. He pulled up his pants and leaned down to place a soft kiss to Lovino's lips. It surprised Romano, but the Italian nation slowly kissed him back.

Antonio pulled back slightly, "Waiting for years, huh?" he could almost feel the heat radiating off of Romano's face as the Italian began stuttering.

"Shut up! I ju-" the lid to the box was propped open and both Italian and Spaniard blinked as light flooded around them.

"Oh hon hon hon~ I figured I would find you two in this room, but not this box~" France laughed heartily, "It's usually for the most experienced of lovers~ but I see you made do~"

Romano blushed crimson and attempted to cover the stain he'd made on his shirt. Spain pulled Lovino into a sitting position and helped him out of the box, laughing lightly as the Italian tried to hide his slight limp.

Spain stood up and instantly fell over with his legs being asleep.

"It's not what you think, pervy bastard!" Romano shouted, his face still beet red, "Shut up and go away!"

Antonio laughed lightly, sitting up on the floor. France just knelt down and whispered things into Spain's ear before winking and leaving the room.

"Um … Lovi?" he looked up with innocent green eyes, "Francis said we can use anything in his third drawer …"

Lovino squealed in embarrassment, "I'm out of here, bastard!" he stumbled to the door and ripped it open.

Spain's eyes widened, "But Lovi! My legs are asleep! Come help me out! Please?" he pouted lightly, "Lovi?"

Romano sighed and turned around to sit down beside him, "Just shut up, okay?" the Italian man closed his eyes and laid his head down on Spain's shoulder.

* * *

_Is this what you wanted? XD I had fun with this oneshot lol_

_~Lady Pyrien  
_


End file.
